Curveball
by ForeverRobsessed
Summary: Acceptance- the last stage of dealing with grief or loss. Bella knows this, but what will it take to push through the pain and deal with the unforeseen circumstances that fate has put in her path?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Welcome to my new fic :)**

 **DISCLAIMER- The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

 **Dazzled Eyes22, couldn't do this without you! Thank you so much.  
**

 **All errors are mine, because I wanted this to flow a certain way. I hope you can look past them.  
**

* * *

Juggling the two overflowing shopping bags in one hand, I fish out the keys from my pocket and open the door to our home. I step in, pause and turn around. For a few seconds, I breathe in the fresh, crisp air from outside.

I know I can't avoid the inside forever, neither do I want to.

However, there is no doubt that the inside of our beautiful home- the one that we built together from scratch- is suffocating. It eats at me, chomping away at the little, vulnerable bits that I have been trying desperately to hold together. Regardless, I have been losing them every moment of every day that we spend trap in our purgatories.

 _Purgatories._

Plural.

Because, while the root cause of our personal hells might be the same, the troubles that plague us are different.

I am that cause.

I know.

* * *

 **A/N: Daily updates... 16 chapters... 100-500 words each... plus an epilogue.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I walk in and get rid of my shoes. Slowly, and though I loathe to admit it, hesitantly, I tread toward the living room.

There you are.

In the exact same spot where I left you two hours ago.

"Hi, baby," I force myself to say, as you sit there with the remote in your hand and some news channel blaring through the TV. Even though they are talking about the weather in a country halfway across the world, your eyes don't budge from the screen.

You pay me no mind as I walk into the kitchen. While I deposit the bags there, I keep up a running commentary.

"I met Mrs. Stanley at the market. She said her daughter is changing careers. This time, she's going into pottery making," I tell you as I heat up your lunch. The snort that leaves my mouth sounds false even to my own ears.

I bring you the bowl of pasta. You place it in your lap, while still looking at the TV.

Still looking away from me.

Still not saying a word.

Do you even notice I'm here?

I wonder.

* * *

 **That's all for today.**

 **What do you think so far? I am eager to know your thoughts.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The relentless tears prick at the back of my eyes. They have become my faithful friends in this past month.

You don't face me, not even at the sound of the sobs threatening to rip through my chest.

Your hand twitches as if to reach out to me.

Your head turns almost imperceptibly toward me, before you straighten it back.

Your throat bobs as you swallow down the lump in your throat, and yet you remain silent.

I see all of this because I know you. I know every beat of your heart, every crease in your palm, and every breath in your lungs. I recognize them.

The only part of you that remains foreign to me is your mind.

With my heart aching at every minute of your ignorance, I retreat into the kitchen. One by one, I start putting away the groceries in their rightful places.

The tears continue to flow as I hope against hope that I could put _us_ back together as easily.

I sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I know things are looking tough right now. Have faith... That's all I'm saying. We get some answers in this chapter.**

* * *

My wishful thinking wouldn't do me any good.

 _"_ _Edward, you have to go."_

 _"_ _No, I don't, baby. I just want to stay right here and put this bed of ours to good use."_

 _"_ _Your boss said it was important. They need you at the meeting."_

Since you can never refuse me, you left.

You left for your office because I asked you to.

You drove past that intersection because I insisted that you go to the meeting.

It was _this_ intersection where a drunken brat lost control of his brakes and rammed into your side of the car.

It was _this_ intersection where your car flipped and you were trapped under humungous pieces of metal for almost an hour until you were rescued.

I got the call, and rushed to the hospital. The doctor came to see me, and as I looked at his face, I knew.

I knew that you and I were never going to be the same again.

Now, here we are- a month after that fateful evening.

Our marriage is broken. We are broken.

I am hanging on by a thread. I am clutching it close to my heart with every ounce of strength in my body.

But, you… Have you given up? Have you let go of the thread that binds our souls together?

Or are you jerking it with all your might so that I fall into the same abyss of agony that I have pushed you into, albeit unknowingly?

I shudder.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I swallow the lump in my throat that threatens to choke me. Even if you have given up, I can't. I have to hold on to faith and courage for both of us.

And I will.

The sound of your bell resonates through the quiet house. I long, as I do every time you ring it, to throw it into the deepest pits of hell.

Not because it means that you need my help.

Never that.

I could happily take care of you, in every way you need, for the rest of our lives.

I hate that damned bell because it has stolen your voice from me. I yearn to hear my name slip past your lips.

You're not mute. You say a couple of words here and there when actions cannot explain what you want, but, you haven't spoken my name in four weeks.

The four weeks that you have spent confined to your wheelchair and I have spent caged in loneliness and utter despair.

I walk over to you, take your empty bowl and push your chair toward the restroom.

Supporting most of your weight, I aid you in leaning against the counter and then leave you alone, just like you want, until you ring the bell again. Together, we place you back into the chair.

These are the rare few moments when you allow me to touch you.

Your parents and your brother offer repeatedly to hire a caretaker to tend to your needs. They don't understand why I always refuse. They don't realize that these are the only moments when I can touch you, feel the warmth of your skin and the rhythm of your heart to assure myself that even though you won't look at me or speak to me, you're still here.

Alive.

These moments,

I cherish.

* * *

 **A/N- That's all for today.**

 **See you tomorrow**!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you for sharing all your theories and feelings with me :) Keep them coming!**

 **Here's the first one for today. Two more to come in a couple of hours.**

* * *

I bring you into the library. It has always been our little sanctuary. Our desks lay across from each other. I settle you next to yours in the hope that today will be the day you will finally put your mind back into your work and take a few moments to think about something, anything other than your present condition.

You purse your lips and look at me.

I meet your gaze nervously… guiltily. I hate it, but I can't help it. I've longed for you to look into my eyes for weeks, and now that you are doing it, I can't even make them reflect just how much I miss you and how much I love you.

Scattered memories of our time together in this room run through my mind- you working on your spreadsheets and me on my novels, stolen glances- some shy, some secret, some naughty ones that led to several trysts where we tested the sturdiness of both these desks and the bookshelf.

Today, you say nothing. I say nothing.

I look for any spark of reminiscence in the green depths of your eyes. The blank shroud which has veiled them since the accident does not falter as you look away and slowly, wheel yourself out of the room.

I look at your retreating form as another shred of hope detaches itself from my heart and floats away, out of my reach.

Just like you.

I despair.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The next day I call your cousin, also my best friend.

"Edward needs more help than you can give, Bella," Rosalie's no-nonsense voice groans through the phone. "Jake told me that he's doing no more than the bare minimum in PT. If he keeps this up, his muscles will atrophy. You remember what Dr. Volturi said. He might regain some function, but he has no chance without PT."

"Do you think I don't know that, Rose?" I don't even have the energy to yell or snap at her. My voice is a dull, defeated monotone. "He needs to battle this depression first, and for that he needs to talk to a therapist. You've seen him. He doesn't say a word in the entire day unless absolutely necessary. Do you think he can open up to a stranger? He feels disabled, and forcing his hand will only make him feel further disrespected."

She mulls over my words.

I don't have all the answers or maybe I have none at all. I'm trying, that's all I can do. Trying to read your actions, judge your emotions, guess what you want.

It's hard. The last thing I need is grief from anyone else about the way I'm holding the frayed tendrils of our life together.

"Anyway, I called because I need to go somewhere. It's unavoidable."

I ask her to stay with you while I'm gone and she immediately agrees.

An hour later, I find myself in Dr. Weber's office, awaiting the test results for the blood I gave two days ago.

She reads the report and smiles.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

I blanch.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- The last update for today- Chapter 8... So, we're at the halfway mark.**

 **Thank you for your reviews. I cherish each one.**

* * *

My heartbeat quickens and my mouth gives way to rapid, shallow breaths. The doctor worries about my condition, but I manage to hold myself together long enough to listen to her go on about prenatal vitamins. I'm over two months along, she says. With everything that happened since the accident, I had failed to realize how long it had been since I had my last period.

It should not be too much of a surprise. We'd been trying for about six months, after all, but this topic had been pushed so far on the back-burner now that I'd practically forgotten about the possibility.

I make my way out of the hospital on shaky legs. My hands are equally unsteady as I dig out my phone and dial the familiar number. It belongs to the only person who could possibly offer me some measure of comfort in this situation.

"Mom?"

"Bella, honey? What's wrong, baby?"

She arrives as soon as humanly possible once I give her my location. She leads me to the cafeteria, and makes me spill the news in no time.

She's silent for a moment, as she gazes at me thoughtfully. The concern in her eyes is far too evident be disguised.

Finally, she speaks. "Are you keeping it?" is the first question to pour out of her mouth.

I gasp.

* * *

 **A/N- Still with me? I hope so!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I freeze when her words register. I will my muscles to move and get me the hell away from the woman, who I wrongly thought would help me sort things out.

She realizes my intent and hold up her hands. "Wait, now. Listen to me. I have been bugging you to give me grandkids, haven't I? I would never, ever even suggest this in any other situation, but, honey, the truth is that this is not any other situation. You're barely holding yourself together, and Edward is…" she trails off. "You have too much on your plate. Is the responsibility of a baby what you need right now? Can you even handle it? A child deserves a loving environment, Bella. Is that something you and Edward can give him or her right now? Or even nine months down the line?"

My lips quiver as it slowly sinks into my mind.

Six months ago, we had it all- stable jobs and a new house- and we wanted to get started on filling it with a large, happy family.

Is that even possible for us now?

Haphazard thoughts continue to reverberate in my head.

Maybe she's right. We're too fragile to take on the responsibility of a baby right now.

 _Responsibility._

Is that what I am calling our baby? Is that all he or she is to me? Am I actually considering…

 _Abortion._

I whimper at the word. My mom wraps me in a tight hug, and whispers words of comfort, but they gave me no solace.

In her arms, I cry until my throat burns and my eyes sting.

I break.

* * *

 **A/N- Two more will be posted later today**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

When I come back home, Rose is disgruntled. She hugs me quickly and leaves.

She doesn't question me, so I am assured that I did a good job of making my face presentable after the crying jag.

You're sitting in front of the TV, but, today, your eyes follow me as I place my purse down and grab a bottle of water. The cool liquid soothes the ache in my throat. The wounds in my heart are a different matter entirely.

I'm facing away, but I hear the sound as you make your way into the kitchen. Yesterday, I would have turned immediately, and made use of any opportunity I got to talk to you. Today, I am afraid of my own reactions. It's like my skin is scraped and the nerves are too raw and exposed.

You clear your throat. Taking a deep breath and with a resolve to maintain my composure, I turn to face you.

"You didn't have to leave me a babysitter, Bella. I don't need help. I can manage myself," you grumble.

Your voice is petulant, like that of a child.

 _A child._

That is all it takes.

My resolve falters.

The dam breaks.

I snap.

* * *

 **A/N- Bella has a few things to say in the next chapter... Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for each and every review you are leaving, even though I'm taking you on this bumpy ride ;)**

 **Since everyone was impatient, here goes...**

* * *

After four weeks, this is what you choose to say to me? This is how you use my name?

"Yes, you do!" I shout. "You need help. _We_ need help, Edward. You need to talk to someone. If not to me, then talk to a professional. The doctor said that you might have a chance. Your nerves may regenerate, and your muscles may respond, but none of that will happen if you just give up! The thoughts in your head are keeping you trapped in this chair." I rub a hand over my cheeks, wiping away the moisture. "I know. I know that you hate me because I am responsible for doing this to you, but you _cannot_ let that ruin your chance at walking again. It might be slim, but there _is_ a chance, Edward, and you're wasting it away by refusing to accept that this is our reality right now!"

I sniffle. Your lips twitch as if to speak, but no sound comes out.

The words that had been repressed in my mind for the past month have finally been granted an outlet and they pour out without any restraint.

"We can't keep going in this limbo anymore. I'm pregnant, Edward," I tell you through a sob. Your widened eyes tell me that you heard and understood. "I'm pregnant, and our baby deserves better. I actually considered-" I swallow hard. "I considered terminating the pregnancy today, rather than bring him or her into this half-life where we go around in pointless circles. I thought about killing our baby," I gasp through the deluge of tears that pour out of every fleck of my soul. "I can't believe I-" I shake my head, and it makes me a little dizzy.

I grasp the counter for support, as I look at your face from through my tears. Your cheeks are pale, your eyes wide and your mouth has fallen open.

"Our baby deserves better than this, Edward," I repeat.

I frown as your image seems to tilt before my eyes. I look around, and the room spins. My arms outstretch reflexively while my brain struggles to catch up with what is happening.

Through half closed lids, I watch you slide your wheelchair closer to me. You say something, but I'm too far gone to listen.

Darkness beckons. I'm helpless. I have no energy to fight, so I give in.

I fall.

* * *

 **A/N- I hadn't planned on posting another one today, but this one seems too evil ;) Maybe if you guys want the next one... What say?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Okay, then. Here it is. The absolute last one for today.**

* * *

Warm, soft fingers cover mine when I float back to consciousness. I haven't experienced that familiar, heavenly feeling for so long that tears spring behind my closed eyelids. I resist the urge to open them, lest I shatter the beautiful dream.

"Bella?" Your voice is hoarse, but still soft. "Bella, love, please. Please open your eyes."

It is a desperate, broken whisper. I can't deny it.

With a deep breath, I open my eyes and see the dull, white walls that could only belong in a hospital. I turn my head and your moss-green, tear-filled gaze meets mine. My lower lip quivers at the sight.

I raise my hand, still encased in yours and look at it in wonder. It's a simple feeling that millions of couples in the world take for granted every day, and so did I.

Until I had to live without it for so long.

You bring our joined hands to your lips and press a kiss over my knuckles. The tears flow helplessly down my cheeks.

You brush them away.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry." Your voice is still low, but oh, so fierce.

My mind is blank.

I don't say a word.

The quiet of the room is interrupted only by the beeping of the machines I've been hooked up to, and the whirling of gurneys in the corridor outside.

I wait.

* * *

 **A/N- At least you know she's okay, right? Don't worry, it can only get better from here on. Though first, Edward needs to explain his behavior.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll see you tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"You thought I blamed you? I couldn't-" You shake your head. "Bella, love, this was not your fault. How could you have known? Please believe me when I say that I have never held you responsible for the accident, love."

"The-then why?" I stammer.

My throat is parched as the Sahara. You hand me a straw and hold the glass while I take a few eager sips of water.

"I retreated into myself. When the doctor poked me in the foot and I couldn't feel it, I-I didn't want to feel the grief, the helplessness, so I blocked it out. I blocked everyone out." You squeeze my hand. "By the time I managed to get my emotions under control, it was too late." Your voice breaks and I long to comfort you. "You were already doing everything for me. I had no words, Bella. I had no words to tell you how fucking sorry I was for subjecting you to the life of being nothing but a caretaker. I didn't even realize that you would blame yourself. I should have seen that. I should have been there to reassure you. I failed you and I'm so fucking sorry, love."

I frown.

"One part of me wanted to call out for you, hold you and beg you to never let me go. The other part knew that you deserve better than this life, Bella. So does the baby… Our baby. He or she deserves to have a dad who would play catch and chase them around the yard." Your voice hitches and you look down when the tears escape from your eyes.

Slowly, and a bit bravely, I move my hand to your chin and lift it.

I gather every bit of courage I have.

Then,

I speak.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Edward," I whisper. "When I said that, I was not talking about the physical aspects. I meant that our baby deserves a father who loves him or her more than anything else, and isn't afraid to show it."

You exhale heavily.

"You better tell that other part of you to shut the hell up, because you don't get to decide this on your own, Edward. We took vows- for better or for worse, in sickness and in health- and I am not going to bail on you no matter how you treat me." I cup your cheek. "I will be your legs for as long as needed, because you are my life."

Thick tears roll down your face and mine, washing away a month's worth anguish. "And you're mine. I'm sorry I've done such a shitty job of showing you that."

"You had a lot to deal with. I understand. All I ask is to let me be there for you. Don't shut me out."

"I won't," you promise.

"This is the hand we've been dealt. We have to accept it and learn to deal with it, Edward. I believe we can, but we need a little help. Please, talk to a therapist."

I plead.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys have been exceptional with your support for this little story and I cannot thank you enough. Chapter 15 should be up in a little while from now, and then the last one tomorrow. Oh, and the epilogue, of course :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Can I take a moment to squeal? *We're just one short of one hundred reviews! Yay!***

 **Okay, I'm done.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

"I will. I'm scared, Bella," you admit.

"I love you," I reply. "We _will_ get through this. Together."

"I love you, too." You press your lips to mine and the world fades away.

I'm lost in you, until the door opens, and Rose enters with a smile.

"Well, well, well. How are you doing, Baby Mama?" She leans down to hug me. "Gave us all quite a scare."

"I'm fine. How long have I been here? How's the baby?"

"Just over three hours. Your husband has been pulling his hair out with every moment that you remained sleeping. The baby is just fine, Bella."

"Dr. Weber came in to examine you while you were unconscious," you tell me with a smile. "She said everything looks good. It was probably exhaustion, or emotional strain that made you faint." By then, the smile on your face fades, but I squeeze your hand to bring it back.

I'm done living in the past. No more regrets, no more misunderstandings.

You get the message I'm trying to convey with my eyes, and you nod in understanding. You place a soft, lingering kiss against my forehead, and I know you agree.

I ask how I got to the hospital and it is Rose who answers. She tells me that you called 911 and then, called her. You even got up from your chair and took two steps all on your own to sit beside me and check my pulse, breathing and such.

I look at you in amazement and you wave it off with an embarrassed smile.

"It is not a small deal, Edward! It means that PT is working," Rose echoes my thoughts. "You better stick to it now and do exactly as Jake says. I do not want to hear another complaint from my subordinate about my grumpy and uncooperative brother."

I watch with a smile as you banter back and forth with her.

The playfulness in your eyes is back. Your cheeks are lifted up in a smile. Your hand is still firmly entwined with mine.

You know it was not a small thing. Taking even one step on your own is an achievement for us to celebrate, and I can see that even though you try to play it off, you are proud.

So am I.

Today, for the first time in so long,

I hope.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you go. He didn't catch her when she fell. That would not have been possible in his condition, but he did his best.**

 **Last two updates tomorrow :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Rose leaves with a promise to send Dr. Weber.

"Hello, Bella. I thought I told you to take it easy," she chastises me gently and I give her a sheepish smile.

I reply in the negative when she asks me if I was experiencing any pain or bleeding and that satisfies her. She assures us that our baby is fine, but, my mind wouldn't stop fretting over what harm my fall could have caused.

She indulges me by performing an ultrasound, and I can finally breathe a little easier when she confirms that everything is just as it should be.

We look at each other with teary smiles when we hear the rapid heartbeat and see the grainy, little shadow of our baby.

Once Dr. Weber leaves, you lean down to plant a few soft kisses against my tummy and say hi to our little one.

As we sit there and marvel over our miracle, I know that we have a long way to go in our recovery, but, we will not give up.

Raking my fingers through your unruly hair,

I smile.

* * *

 **A/N- Next up... The epilogue :)**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: I'd like to take a moment to thank Dazzled Eyes22 for all her help in editing and pre-reading, without which Curveball wouldn't have happened. Also, big hugs to IpsitaC77 and Sue (CSG) for the lovely banners they made for this story :)**

* * *

I shut the diary with a smile on my face. I stroked its cover, reminiscing about the darkest days of my life, when it had been my faithful companion. When I had no one to speak to, I had poured out weeks of pain and longing into this diary. It might have been the only thing that kept me sane throughout the ordeal.

I hadn't written an entry in it for two years now.

Two years ago, on this very day, I got my husband back, and I had no need for a diary anymore. I could and did talk to him about anything and everything, as did he, so as to never repeat the mistake of failing to communicate with each other.

The sound of high-pitched giggles pulled me away from my reverie. I glanced out the window to look at my two favorite boys.

My Edward, my love, stood tall proudly as he tossed our eighteen month old son, Masen, into the air. My heart leapt into my throat, as always, though I knew that he would never let Masen fall. Sure enough, his hands, strong and steady, grabbed his little body. I sighed when my baby boy was back in his Daddy's arms, tucked up safely against his chest.

I walked out onto the porch and Edward's eyes met mine. He smiled widely, catching Masen's attention, who squealed and pointed an imperious finger in my direction. Edward laughed and brought him over to me.

The slight limp in his gait was noticeable, but nothing that would hamper his daily activities. The doctor's estimates told us that he had recovered about eighty percent of his leg function, and for the type of nerve damage he sustained, that was the best we could have hoped for.

I had looked at him in concern, but he had accepted the result with a nod and a smile. That was just after Masen's first birthday.

The months and months of rigorous therapy had finally led him…led _us_ , to the point where we could be happy with what we had been given.

It had not been an easy road. We had our share of good days and bad. In the beginning, there were more bad ones. There was one big difference. After taking the help of a professional, we now had the tools to deal with them.

Sometimes, we dealt with our feelings together in joint sessions. Other times, when we needed a little space, we sorted it out with our doctor individually before talking to each other.

It wasn't just the emotional aspect we had to tackle. There was also intense physical therapy to get through. Once Edward had learned to push back his demons and focus on the future, he put his heart and soul into it.

He wanted me there, every step of the way. So, I had a comfortable chair booked at Jake's clinic, where I could be found with burgeoning stomach every other day for Edward's appointments. To keep his spirits up, I matched the colors of our clothes and cheered boisterously for every ounce of effort he put into getting better. He would roll his eyes, but I could tell by the smile on his face that he secretly loved my goofy actions.

I'd wipe the beads of sweat off his body and bring him water, and he'd thank me with a kiss. We'd become accustomed to Jake's cat-calls every time we got a little carried away.

We were unapologetic.

My favorite moment was always when Jake pushed Edward to take just that one more step. When he would do it, his eyes would immediately search for me and the biggest grin would stretch over his lips. I always replied with a proud smile of my own, and took several pictures to remember those precious moments.

My issues were also given their due importance. We worked through tireless therapy sessions to assuage my guilt over the accident. I was still not at the point where I could be completely free of its clutches, but, now Edward has the knowledge on how to recognize it.

On my bad days, he would hold me tight and kiss away all my troubles until all I remembered and all I felt was his love.

And that was all I needed.

"Momma!" Masen's squeal brought me back to the present and I reached out to take him into my arms.

I melted into Edward's chest as he moved to stand behind me and wrapped me in his arms. We listened to Masen babble about everything he'd done during the day, even though we'd been right there with him. We ooh-ed and aah-ed at the right places, having gotten the hang of it fairly quickly after Masen started learning his first words. My baby boy _loved_ talking.

He quieted only when exhaustion overtook his little body and fell into a deep sleep, with his head snuggled into the crook of my neck.

I turned my head back only to have Edward lean in and quickly press his mouth to mine. I smiled into the kiss, content and relaxed, and feeling so, so happy.

"Let's have another baby," he whispered in my ear.

It was something he had wanted since a few months ago, but I hadn't been ready then. I wanted to have little more time with just Masen before planning for another baby.

As I stroked our son's penny-colored hair and kissed his chubby cheek, I wondered over how quickly time seemed to pass. Every day ambled at its own normal pace, and nothing appeared to change, but, when you looked back after a while, suddenly, everything was different.

We had come a long, long way since the time I had learned about my first pregnancy. Life had thrown us a curveball, but despite the struggles we had to face, we came out on the other side with our relationship stronger than ever.

Tears of pain and frustration slowly, but surely, morphed into those of joy and contentment.

We tried, we fought, and we succeeded.

I firmly believed that our son was our biggest support system, our motivator, and our incentive to face the issues that haunted us and tackle them head-on.

I didn't want to wait anymore to hold another child of ours in my arms.

I told Edward so, and his eyes sparkled with joy. Together, we put Masen into his bed, and kissed him goodnight.

Once inside our room, we rid each other of our clothes and made love to the sound of our heartbeats, always in tandem with each other.

We touched.

We kissed.

We breathed.

We loved.

We lived.

 ** _Happily ever after…_**

* * *

 **That's it, folks :) I'm equal parts sad and happy to be marking this story complete.  
**

 **This was a completely new venture for me, and your support and encouragement along the way made the process so much more special.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~ForeverRobsessed**


End file.
